


Ele

by dreamsbrokenac



Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character mention, Dadza, Dream Smp, Found Family, Hybrids, I finally named that enderman, Minecraft In Real Life, i love them, i miss edward man, they're called striders, those things that walk on lava lakes actually have a name wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: Ranboo deserves good things pt2!!!!!! Kind of a sequel to "Three" , I guess? You don't have to read that first to get this but likeYou should tho 👀(Is2g if any of you take any of this in a shipping way or harass any CC's involved I will break your legs)((don't ship minors you nasty))
Relationships: None ya nasty
Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Ele

**Author's Note:**

> writing for ranboo is very fun

If he were being honest, Ranboo didn't.. particularly like the nether. He was fine in certain biomes like other endermen, sure, but he didn't like the majority of the area. It irritated his skin and Piglins made it hard to focus.

That was, of course, unless he bribed Techno to come with him. Things were always fun when techno was involved!

…

Unless he was blowing up a country.  
Or just watching as Tommy killed him with a llama.  
or stealing the god apple ranboo totally would have yoinked himself

But other than that, techno was fun! Trips were funny, and they got places faster!  
Or much, much slower but it was okay because the thing that got them sidetracked would be really funny in hindsight.

This trip was one where he bribed Techno. It was surprisingly easy to do, actually. He and his grass block just had to ask once and techno was on board.

They took the normal route and the Enderman was very quickly on his way to the blue biome, with techno following because he "had nothing better to do".

Going to this biome proved very entertaining! The Endermen around were very nice, and Ranboo liked the warped blocks.

He picked up a grass block and started wandering around, attempting to teleport every so often. Ranboo found teleporting easy when he was emotional, wether or not that was in a good or bad sense. He didn't really have control on where he'd end up, but he was starting to get it!

Being in this biome reminded him of an Enderman who gave him warped planks while there with Techno and Phil. He smiled, remembering them. They were very nice.

He wasn't sure if he ever got their name, but he knew they thought Techno looked funny, that they were really cautious around humans, and also liked the warped blocks. They had told him about The End, that the dragon was nice to them. They seemed sad when Ranboo told them he couldn't go there with them, but didn't question a lot.

He learned that they had never seen a hybrid like him, that the magic he had was different than their's. It wasn't different by a lot, given they were both endermen, but it was still different.

He blinked as purple clouded his vision, and opened his eyes to be in front of another Enderman. They looked to him and said their greetings, before seeing Techno and walking off.

"Ranboo- what are you doing? Give me a warning next time, I almost lost you there."

Ranboo turned to see Techno, ender pearl's in hand, very… concerned? Irritated? It was hard to tell.

"Ah- sorry, I.. I didn't really realize I was doing it myself. I'll try to warn you next time."

Techno sighed as Ranboo kept walking, seemingly in his own world again. He was more than glad Ranboo trusted him enough to do that so often, but the kid really needed to focus on his physical whereabouts sometimes.

As he walked, Ranboo could swear he heard a familiar voice. To anyone else, Endermen sounded the same, but to them their voices were as different and unique as everyone else's.

He followed the voice, leading him to the edge of the forest, cut closely to a lava lake. He walked to the edge, and saw an Enderman holding wood watching a Strider walk slowly around their part of the lake. That was his friend!

The Enderman looked to him, and happily said their greetings. Ranboo smiled as he standed next to them, saying his own.

They talk for awhile about nothing, Ranboo occasionally having to explain about the strange piglin watching them.

He finally learned their name! They laughed when he asked, saying their name was Ele, and that they had meant to tell him when they first met. He didn't mind that they forgot. Ele was a nice name.

They stood and talked for what felt like hours, until Ele said they had to go. Ele had happily told them about their family earlier in the conversation, with Ranboo talking about Phil and Techno in return. He learned they had a younger sibling, who was quite reckless and sometimes almost found themself in a lava lake. Ele had to go watch them.

They said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways; Ele teleporting to where they needed to be and Ranboo walking to Techno's spot in the forest. He found him half-asleep.

As they walked back, Ranboo happily told Techno about Ele and their sibling. Techno said they reminded him of Wilbur and Tommy, before everything. Ranboo couldn't see it himself, but he supposed it was a good comparison. He wondered if Phil would agree? They'd find out when they got home.

As he talked, the magic blurred his vision and he popped up in circles around Techno as they walked. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but he was controlling where he ended up! He was very proud about that. And Techno seemed proud of him too!  
Techno was difficult to read, sometimes, but it was easy to tell when he was proud of something. He had a very specific smile, and his eyes seemed brighter. It was easy for Ranboo to tell Techno was proud of him.

It was a very nice trip to the Nether, in all. Ranboo was looking forward to seeing Ele again, and Techno got good deals on pearls! Phil was very pleased to see them both smiling when they got back. 

Maybe the Nether wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> pls i love ele so much they're amazing
> 
> also phil completely agreed on that ele/wilbur comparison and almost cried  
> it was great


End file.
